One Concert, Five Friends, Ten States, Two Weeks
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Amanda McConnell's world shatters when her favorite band breaks up! But she can temporarily glue it back together when they're playing one more show... Too bad for Kether, Sandy, Bijou, and Leroy! REVIEW PLZ!


**A/N: **Yeah, I've decided to start another story! I know, I'm really sorry! I've just been so freaking busy with school! But I'm hoping I'll write more. So please, REVIEW!!

Rated: PG-13 for language and some sexual content.

**Summary:** Amanda McConnell's world shatters when her favorite band, Green Day, is splitting up! And she's never even seen them live! But there's hope, they are playing one more concert. What's the problem? It's in New York City. She is in Los Angeles. So she gets her most unlikely friends, Kether Harding, Sandy Sanchez, Leroy Drint, and Bijou Ribon, to make a cross country drive!! Is Green Day really worth that much? Well DUH!! It's Green Day!!

**One Concert, Five Friends, Ten States, Two Weeks **_by Laura Amanda McConnell_

**Chapter One: **When Your World Shatters, Pick Up The Pieces and Glue Them Back Together

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Seventeen-year-old Laura Amanda McConnell, who went by Amanda, wailed at the top of her lungs. Amanda had shoulder length dark brown hair with her bangs all brushed over to one side. She was wearing graffiti jeans with a skull belly shirt with black high heels.

Her best friend, Sandy, cringed inwardly. "It's okay." she said, attempting to calm the hysterical brunette. Sandy had shoulder length crimped red hair. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt, a red tank top, and red heels.

"NO IT'S NOT!!!" Amanda was crying hysterically at this point.

"Yes, it's all going to be fine." Sixteen-year-old Sandy attempted to calm her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amanda cried again.

"But… they're playing another concert!" Sandy exclaimed, not knowing how that was the wrong thing to say.

"REALLY??" Amanda's head shot up and she wiped her eyes on her bedspread.

She shoved her new chocolate at Sandy. "Sandy, call Bijou, Leroy, and Kether and tell them to come over NOW!"

"Why?" Sandy asked, "I don't even know them!" (**A/N: **Kether, Sandy, Leroy, and Bijou are from totally different groups in the school and don't know each other at all but they're all friends with Amanda.)

"Because, just do it!" Amanda instructed, getting up.

Sandy called them and explained the whole Green Day thing. She wondered if they felt as awkward as she did.

"What the hell kind of name is Kether?" she asked idly.

"He's a really nice guy Sandy." Amanda told her.

"He sounds like another rebel wannabe."

"You are going to eat those words."

"Yeah right." Sandy rolled her eyes, "You don't have good taste Amanda."

Amanda looked disgusted. "I would never date Kether. You on the other hand…"

"Okay." a voice said from the doorway, "I want to know who's dating me. Tell me now."

Sandy shrieked and fell out of Amanda's computer chair.

"She's dating me? Cool, she's hot." the voice said, immediately clamping a hand over his mouth and blushing.

"He's hot too." Sandy said, immediately clamping a hand over her mouth too and blushing.

A seventeen-year-old guy stood in the doorway with shoulder length black hair and really light skin. He had on eyeliner and black shoes, black pants, a black shirt, and a black jacket. He kind of looked like Gerard Way. He had to be Kether.

Amanda started laughing. "Sandy, this is Kether. Kether, this is Sandy." she said.

"What's going on?" said another voice, "Why are these two blushing there heads off? I MUST KNOW!!!"

"What the hell?" said yet another voice, "Amanda, don't you have a normal day? Or a normal five minutes?"

"No." Amanda answered flatly.

The first person was a seventeen-year-old guy with hair kind of like Kether's, but longer. He was wearing black eye make-up, stuff to make his face lighter, and red, almost black lipstick. He wore black leather pants, black Converse, a black shirt, and a leather jacket.

The second person was a sixteen-year-old girl with long platinum blonde hair that was tied into sleek pigtails. She was wearing a white mini skirt, a hot pink tank top, and pink flip-flops.

"Kether, Sandy, this is Leroy and that is Bijou. Bijou, Leroy, that is Kether and that's Sandy." Amanda said.

Sandy stood up from her prior position on the floor.

The four teens stood awkwardly in Amanda's bedroom.

"Well…" Amanda said, "I don't know how to say this."

"What?" Leroy asked, "I MUST KNOW!!!! TEEEEELL ME!!!!!!"

"We're going on a road trip!" Amanda said.

**Sandy P.O.V**

Amanda McConnell is crazy. She is absolutely mental!! Which is why I'm kissing my mum goodbye and getting into a packed SUV with Kether Harding, and absolute hottie.

No, this is all Green Day's fault!! Why New York? What's wrong with San Francisco!!?? Even the front row seats don't make up for this!! Oh I am going to kill that Billie Joe!!!

I'm still in a daze. I just really can't believe that I'm going to New York City, THE New York City, with Kether Harding, Leroy Drint, Bijou Ribon, and Amanda McConnell. I'm going cross-country with three people, one of which I called a rebel wannabe (he turned out to be really hot though), I barely know and a psychotic girl. My life just keeps getting better.

**Kether P.O.V**

I am going to fucking murder that Amanda McConnell. She a bitch!! Which is why I'm cussing Claudia and my dad out. I've just phoned my mom and am parked in front of a family's, that I don't know, house and a totally hot chick named Sandy Sanchez is getting into the passenger's seat.

I don't think Green Day is my idol anymore. I don't think I can look at them the same anymore. Assholes. What the fuck is wrong with Santa Barbara? I'm going to kick those guy's asses!! And don't think those front row seats will win me over!

I just really can't believe this shit is happening. I've never even given a THOUGHT about New York city. And now I'm packing up and going there with Bijou Ribon, Sandy Sanchez, Leroy Drint, and Amanda McConnell. I'm going to drive across nine states with three people I barely know, one of which is extremely hot, and a Green fucking Day obsessing girl. And the sad thing is, my mom knew this was going to happen. Fucking psychic.

**Bijou P.O.V**

Amanda McConnell has finally pushed the limit!! She's finally done it! Which is why I'm listening to my mother sob while I pack my hairdryer and wait for a

guy named Kether to pick me up in his mom's SUV.

I hate Green Day!!! Ooops… Sorry Green Day! What the HELL is wrong with Sacramento?? Let's just say… I love Green Day but I will be kicking somebody's ass when I get there!! Oh don't think you can buy me off with front row seats Billie Joe!! Don't look at me like that.

I'm getting chills thinking about what is happening. Sure I've always wanted to go to New York but not like this. Not going with Sandy Sanchez, Leroy Drint, Kether Harding, and Amanda McConnell. Not driving with three people I barely know, and yes Leroy is a hot skater boy but still, and a psycho maniac groupie!! My life really can't get any weirder.

**Leroy P.O.V**

Amanda McConnell has **finally** lost it. And I mean it this time. Not the time she made out with that random guy. Not the time she exploded the milk. Not the time she dressed up my mom and signed the papers so I could get my lip pierced. Not the time she wore her bikini top and micro mini skirt to the mall. Not-Okay, you get it! She has finally lost it! Which is why my mom is yelling up the stairs at me while I polish my skateboard and wait for Kether Harding, this over the top Goth, to pick me up in his mom's SUV, which is probably packed full by now.

GAH!! GREEN DAY WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME SO? YOU STINKING BAND!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH SAN DIEGO? This is really getting me no where… Why the hell am I blaming Green Day? But still!!! I WILL NOT BE BOUGHT OFF WITH FRONT ROW SEATS!! Well… maybe I will. J

I'm just kind of staring out my window. I mean, I know what is happening, I'm just not sure I've accepted it yet. New York city has never really registered in my head. And now I'm going there with Kether Harding, Bijou Ribon, Sandy Sanchez, and Amanda McConnell. So somehow I'm being forced to make a cross country rode trip with three people I don't know, (yeah, yeah, Bijou's totally hot but so what?), and a girl who's **finally** lost it. This is SO not 'just a typical day' like it was when I was buttering my toast.

**Amanda P.O.V**

Green Day. Green Day. Green Day. Green Day. Green Day. Green Day. Green Day. Green Day. Green Day. Green Day. Green Day. Green Day. Green-okay, I'll stop thinking about Green Day. I can't wait to see Green Day!! Ooops, I said another thing about Green Day. Well… come on! It's Green Day!! Ooops… yet another thing about Green Day!

Some people say I'm too obsessed with Green Day! But that's ridiculous! I'm not obsessed with Green Day!! I just love them to death!!! And Green Day's Billie Joe Armstrong is sooooo hot!! GREEN DAY. I'm good now.

I really can't believe that I'm seeing Green Day live. It's just not real. I mean Green Day! THE Green Day! Green Day in New York! With my best friends, Bijou Ribon, Kether Harding, and Sandy Sanchez, all of which are great people! And I think I'll be walking in on a lot of unexpected making-out before this trip is over. Mmmm… making out makes me think of Green Day. Billie is yummy. Oh there is Kether. Must go get my bags.

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone aside from Amanda, who was talking about-you guessed it-Green Day, was trying to act like this wasn't the most awkward time in their whole lives.

Kether was driving, Sandy was sitting next to him, and in the back it was Bijou, Leroy, then Amanda.

The radio was on and playing Fall Out Boy and the smell of potato chips and Dr. Pepper filled the air.

'_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)'_

"Oh my god!!! I LOVE THIS SONG!!" Sandy said, turning the volume on full blast.

'_Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys'_

At this point Sandy, Bijou, and Amanda began bouncing in their seats and singing at the top of their lungs. Kether looked at Sandy. It struck him as oddly adorable.

'_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"'_

Sandy was fairly oblivious to the fact that Kether was watching her. All five teens were so occupied they didn't notice the signs…

'_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)'_

"I can't believe that Fall Out Boy is actually TOURING with Green Day!" Amanda exclaimed. (**A/N: **I wonder how many times Amanda can squeeze Green Day into a conversation?? LOL.)

'_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"'_

"I know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The best thing would be if My Chemical Romance was there!!" Bijou said.

"My Chemical Romance fucking rocks!!" Leroy exclaimed.

'_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa'_

"I know!! Especially _I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_! Talk about fucking rocking!" Kether chimed in.

'_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"'_

"You can say that again!"

"TALK ABOUT FUCKING ROCKING!!"

'_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"'_

"That song is what fucking rocks!!" Sandy said, turning down the radio as commercials came on.

"I know!" Everyone agreed.

"And think, in two weeks they'll be singing it. LIVE!! And we'll be there. They'll be there. We'll be there. _Thnks Fr Th Mmmrs _will be playing." Amanda said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! PETE IS SOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOT!!!"

The awkwardness was officially gone.

_A Few Hours Later…_

Everyone was talking and listening to Kether's new GREEN DAY-surprise, surprise!-CD when…

"Kether… Why does that sign say 'Welcome To Las Vegas'?"

"Oh _fuck_!"

"I can't believe that I'm in Las Vegas." Sandy stared in awe as they were checking into a hotel.

"And yet here we are, Las fucking Vegas." Kether pointed out.

"Well we wouldn't be if _someone _hadn't gotten us lost!"

"Shut up! It's not like a fucking perfect navigator!!"

"Hey! Hey!"

"Oh my god will you guys just shut the fuck up?"

"Why don't you make me you a-"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sandy yelled.

Everyone turned and stared at her.

"Now are we going to stand in a lobby cussing each other out all night or are we going to do something?"

"I vote for doing something!" Leroy said, bouncing up and down.

"Same here!" Everyone seemed to agree.

"Well you guys are in luck!" said a random person, "Because guess who's playing at the arena down the street?"

"WHO?"

"It's only the best band ever!" they said, "It's-"

**A/N: **And you will find out next chapter! And whoever guesses right gets a free


End file.
